


Small Treasures

by Islair



Series: Emperor Regalcrest AU [1]
Category: The Emperor's Edge Series - Lindsay Buroker
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islair/pseuds/Islair
Summary: Alternate Universe where Emperor Raumesys dies young and without issue.What will the new Emperor make of his predecessor's assassin project?





	1. A Bored Prince meets a Mysterious Blond Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Importing this in its current unfinished state in the hope of this motivating me to finish writing the rest sometime.  
> This is officially the longest thing I've ever written.

After Prince Raumesys’ father was assassinated by agents of Nuria, the young Prince ascended the throne at only nine years old. He swore that never again would any emperor die before their time due to enemy action, and ordered that the perfect assassin be created to harrow his enemies and defend the throne.

  
But in the end, despite all the paranoia following the Nurian panic, all the secret military research, and increased security around the Imperial Barracks, it was a purely mundane unlucky accident that killed Emperor Raumesys. He slipped and fell down the stairs, and broke his neck. He died from his injuries before the healer could be brought to him.

  
Unfortunately for Turgonia, the young Emperor died without issue, and so the royal house of Sevarsin died with him.

  
The interregnum lasted for nearly six months as the rival Crest families with indirect ties to the now extinct royal line competed for dominance. The Imperial Barracks stood empty of an Emperor and all within marked time, continuing to follow Raumesys' extant orders in lieu of any other authority.

  
Eventually, the council of nobles approved a new heir. The throne would pass to the head of the Regalcrest line, who had once ruled in antiquity. And so Emperor Randolph Regalcrest was duly crowned, and finally came to reinvest the palace with a living authority.

* * *

 

  
Crown Prince Martyn Regalcrest was bored.

  
School was out for the summer, but instead of going off to the lakes with his friends as usual, he was stuck in the Imperial Barracks. His father had just been crowned Emperor, and so by extension he was no longer just another aristocratic kid but the heir to the throne. Which meant he got to be cooped up in the Imperial Barracks for his own safety.

  
Thirteen years old and stuck in a boring castle full of boring grown-ups doing boring safe things. Dear ancestors, he was so bored.

  
Martyn had been wandering round the Imperial Barracks all day, nosing into rooms in search of something - anything - to do that might prove more fun than another round of cards with his chaperone, whom he had finally managed to escape. He had left the old spinster gossipping with the head cook, and hoped his absence would not be noticed for some time yet.

  
Martyn poked his head round yet another door and came across the castle library. Elegant wooden bookcases lined the walls from floor to ceiling, and also ran down the room to form three aisles. Maybe there would be something worth reading somewhere in here?

  
He wandered in and starting with the shelves nearest the door, began to look for an interesting book. Military records. History of the Empire. Dictionaries. Ugh, not a novel in sight. Maybe he could find a particularly gory bit of history to read about?

  
As Martyn looked around the library, he suddenly realised that he was not alone in the room. There was another boy sitting at a table near the back corner of the library.

  
The boy was dressed in black, with knives in sheaths strapped to his arms, and to a bandolier across his chest. He had, unusually for a Turgonian, blond hair. He appeared to be busy writing. Various books lay open on the table around him, presumably for reference. He appeared to be about the same age as Martyn.

  
This was the first that Martyn had seen of another child in the castle other than scullery maids, stable hands and other lowly servants. Suddenly here was someone who might rank highly enough to be a playmate for a bored prince, if only he could be persuaded to abandon his schoolwork. Why was he working during the holidays anyway?

  
Martyn mooched over towards the boy. The boy did not look up at him or respond to his presence, so he looked nosily over at the boy's school work. Was that... Nurian he was writing? Something squiggly that he couldn't read anyway. One of the open books looked like a foreign dictionary of some kind.

  
The boy glanced up at him momentarily in between turning a page in one book and then leafing through the dictionary for another definition. He ignored Martyn and went back to writing. Martyn sat down at the far side of the table, propped his chin on his hands and stared at the boy.

  
The boy continued to ignore Martyn and work studiously on his foreign language schoolwork. Several minutes passed. Martyn yawned noisily to ensure the boy was aware of his continued presence.

  
Just as Martyn was starting to wonder if he should start to get a bit more disruptive to provoke the boy into responding, the boy put down his pen and blotted the page. He quietly started closing and stacking the foreign reference books and put the exercise book he had been writing in onto a stack to his right. Martyn could see that there were another couple of exercise books in a pile to the boy's left and surmised that there was yet more schoolwork still to be done.

  
"You done yet?", Martyn said anyway, hoping to get the boy to at least acknowledge his presence before starting the next exercise.

  
"No." replied the boy flatly, without even looking up. He reached for the next exercise book.

  
"What's your name?" said Martyn.

  
"Sicarius." replied the boy, still not looking up, as he opened the exercise book to the latest page.

  
"Why are you still doing schoolwork in the holidays?" badgered Martyn.

  
"My tuition continues all year round. There are no holidays." replied Sicarius, glancing up at Martyn with a neutral unsmiling expression on his face.

  
"That's not very fair. Everyone else gets the whole summer off school. What language are you studying?" asked Martyn.

  
"Nurian, Kendorian, Mangdorian and Kyattese." replied Sicarius.

  
"Are you gonna be a translator or something when you grow up?" asked Martyn.

  
"No." replied Sicarius, and started working on the new exercise book.

  
Martyn sighed. He was probably just annoying Sicarius by interrupting his work. "Anyway, I'm.."

  
"Prince Martyn." Sicarius replied without looking up, before Martyn could even finish his own introduction.

  
"So, when do you finish with your schoolwork and have some free time?" Martyn continued.

  
Sicarius was busy writing, and ignored him for several minutes before finally replying. "The schoolwork should take another half an hour. Then I have further tuition sessions to attend before evening training."

  
Martyn groaned, and laid his face on the tabletop. "So you don't even get any free time. What are they training you so hard for?"

  
"Emperor Raumesys decreed that I should be born and raised to become his Imperial Assassin." replied Sicarius, without looking up.

  
"Wow." Martyn didn't know what to say to that. Despite all the noble words about how honourable Turgonia was and how dishonourable Nuria was for assassinating their rivals’ leaders, the Empire apparently had an Assassin-In-Training.

  
He decided to just admit to why he was bothering Sicarius. "I'm so bored. I'm not allowed out anywhere now I'm the Crown Prince. There's no-one to talk to apart from the old biddy they assigned to chaperone me. I wonder if she's even noticed I've crept off yet. You're certainly the most interesting thing I've yet found in this whole cursed-ancestors-damned castle."

  
"Perhaps," said Sicarius dryly, "you need more schoolwork."

  
Martyn sighed. "Okay, I take the hint. I'll stop bothering you and go and be bored elsewhere."

  
Sicarius did not reply or even look up as Martyn left.

 


	2. Following

Despite having said that he was going elsewhere, Martyn kept his explorations to the area near the library so that he could see where Sicarius went next. He really was bored enough that the possibility of maybe getting Sicarius' tutors to give him some beginners lessons in Nurian or something was starting to sound almost appealing.

  
So, when Sicarius emerged from the library half an hour later and padded off silently down the corridor, Martyn followed. Sicarius disappeared down a side corridor a short distance later and Martyn rushed to follow fearing he would lose sight of him. But instead he suddenly found himself face to face with the boy, who was waiting for him just round the corner.

  
"You are following me." Sicarius stated. His expression remained neutral and unsmiling.

  
"Yes. I guess maybe you were right about me needing more schoolwork. I've never studied any foreign languages so I thought maybe I could arrange for some beginners lessons with one of your tutors? I do need something better to do than just wandering round all day bored out of my skull."

  
Sicarius sighed. "The next session is not languages. Ask your father the Emperor to ask Hollowcrest to arrange your language tuition."

  
"Okay. What lesson are you going to now?" Martyn asked.

  
"Do not follow me further. It is not something that you should see." replied Sicarius, as he turned and walked away.

  
"You'll have to shake me off first." replied Martyn, setting off to follow after him.

  
Sicarius stopped and just looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes for a moment. Then he effortlessly scaled the corridor wall and climbed out of a small skylight in the ceiling.

  
"I really should have seen that coming. He did tell me he was an assassin after all." muttered Martyn, staring up at the skylight. There was no way that he could follow Sicarius that way.

  
"Oh well, time to go find someone else to annoy for now. But I'm gonna track you down again tomorrow, assassin boy."

 


	3. Execution By Assassin

Many soldiers had gathered on the seating around the sparring arena, chatting and joking in a festive fashion. Hands were shaken and bets placed.

  
On the top of the arena wall stood Sicarius, arms straight by his side, head up. He was blindfolded.

  
More soldiers appeared, escorting a tough-looking thug in manacles.

  
Lord Commander Hollowcrest called for order and the audience quieted.

  
"Prisoner. You have been condemned to death for acts of rape and murder. You have been offered the choice to fight to the death or be hanged, and have chosen to fight. Your opponent will be the Imperial Assassin. In order to give you a fair chance, the assassin has been blindfolded."

  
The escorting soldiers removed the man's manacles, shoved him down into the arena, and threw a dagger into the ground beside him. He looked up at Sicarius, wide-eyed.

  
"Let the fight begin." announced Hollowcrest.

  
Sicarius immediately jumped confidently into the arena, and landed in a crouch, a dagger in each hand.

  
The prisoner scrambled to retrieve his dagger and then backed away. His footsteps crunched in the gravel. At the sound of the movement, Sicarius turned to face the man and threw a dagger at him. It hit, sinking deep into the man's shoulder, and he grunted in pain.

  
The watching soldiers cheered.

  
Moving more warily now, the thug tried to quietly sidle his way around Sicarius.

  
Sicarius drew another dagger from a sheath strapped to his arm and slowly turned towards the thug, moving his head from side to side to better triangulate on the sounds of movement. He threw his second dagger towards the man, who dived to avoid the incoming blade. The noise of the dive gave the thug's exact location away and Sicarius immediately launched the third dagger, which hit the man in the thigh.

  
The man screamed out in pain and struggled to rise, but Sicarius was by now hurtling across the arena directly towards him, having drawn a larger knife.

  
Sicarius jumped over the man, turned, pulled the man's head up by the hair, and finished him off by slitting his throat from ear to ear.

  
The watching soldiers cheered and clapped.

  
Sicarius calmly retrieved his daggers, walked over towards Hollowcrest, and leapt back up onto the surrounding wall at the exact same spot from which he had entered the arena.

  
Hollowcrest removed the boy's blindfold.

  
“An adequate effort.” he said to Sicarius. “You could probably have finished him faster without the audience's distraction, but the spectacle has provided a boost to morale. You pass the test. You may go and eat now. ”

  
“Yes Sir.” replied Sicarius.

 


	4. A Family Meal in the Royal Suite

Prince Martyn poked at the vegetables left on his plate. They didn't look particularly appetising, and he was hoping that by moving them around the plate, it might look a little like he was at least trying to eat them.

  
“So,” said his father, “Did you get up to anything interesting today? I hear you gave your chaperone the slip again.”

  
Martyn rolled his eyes. “There's nothing interesting to do in the Imperial Barracks. Even the other boy I met was too busy doing schoolwork and training and stuff and had no time to play.”

  
“That's a shame. Maybe he was just catching up on work missed during term time and will be able to play with you once that is finished.” replied has father.

  
“No he said he doesn't get holidays. He was learning lots of hard stuff like Nurian, and he said that he was going to be Imperial Assassin when he grew up.” Martyn continued.

  
“I wasn't aware the Empire had assassins,” his father replied, “and I am the Emperor. Are you sure your leg wasn't being pulled?”

  
“Apparently it was by Raumesys’ order.” replied Martyn defensively. “He had blond hair and was wearing all black and had knives strapped to him. He climbed up the wall like a spider and everything.”

  
Emperor Randolph exchanged a side long glance with his wife.

  
“This isn't another of your imaginary friends is it, dear?” he asked Martyn. “I thought you had finally grown out of that particular phase.”

  
“Sicarius is real!” Martyn shouted in reply. “I'm not lying.”

  
“Calm down dear and eat your vegetables.” said his mother.

 


	5. Hunting Expedition

“You are still following me.” stated Sicarius, standing with his arms crossed across his chest, in front of Martyn.

  
Sicarius had been on his way out to hunt and forage for his own food - part of an ongoing exercise in wilderness survival and self-reliance. Until Martyn had spotted him. And asked to accompany him.

  
Martyn was resolutely refusing to take no for an answer.

  
“So what’s it going to cost to persuade you to let me tag along?” asked Martyn. “The Emperor's Preserve is as close to outside as I’ve been in weeks. I’ll lend you my new Starcrest adventure book.” He waved the book at Sicarius.

  
Sicarius sighed. Tempting though the thought of getting to read another Admiral Starcrest adventure novel was, colluding in Martyn’s escape could only end badly for him. Martyn, as Crown Prince, wouldn't get more than a mild slap on the wrist.

  
“If I am caught reading fiction again, then I will be severely punished.” Sicarius replied.

  
“What if I was to read the book out loud to myself whilst you were within earshot? You would hardly be to blame for overhearing it.” Martyn said.

  
Sicarius just looked back at him as if he were insane.

  
“If I am caught aiding you in disobeying the Emperor's command that you stay within the Imperial Barracks, then I will be flogged.” he replied.

  
“You're the assassin. You must know some way to sneak out without us being seen. And if anyone catches us you can insist that I was refusing to leave you alone. I’ll tell them I was following you even after you told me to stop.” countered Martyn. “And I promise to not ruin your hunt. Please, just let me tag along.”

  
“I do not have time to argue this with you further. I am going out the main gate. Attempt to follow me if you must, but you are not with me or accompanying me.” Sicarius stated, and turned and stalked towards the gateway.

  
Martyn followed a few paces behind.

* * *

 

  
“Bodyguard.” said Sicarius, regarding Martyn through narrowed eyes.

  
“I thought it was great of you to volunteer, and told the guards so. And anyway the Emperor's Preserve is close enough to the wall so it's apparently fine for me to go out here as long as I'm with a bodyguard.” replied Martyn cheerily.

  
“I did not volunteer.” replied Sicarius.

  
“They don't know that, and if anyone else asks later I'll say they misunderstood.” Martyn clapped Sicarius on the shoulder. “So what are we hunting and foraging for?”

  
Sicarius sighed. “This way.” he said, heading off the path and into the trees.

 

* * *

 

  
“The deer carcass now needs to be bled and gutted.” Sicarius stated.

  
Remarkably, Martyn had somehow managed to not get in the way or scare off his prey. The deer had been stalked and killed successfully on the first try.

  
“Okay. I guess I could start reading the book out to you whilst you do that if you’d like?” asked Martyn.

  
“That would be more than acceptable.” Sicarius replied.

  
Martyn nodded and got out the Starcrest adventure book.

  
Sicarius’ hands set about the gruesome task, but the story filled his imagination. The flogging that was likely awaiting him would be worth it just for this.

* * *

 

  
When they got back to the castle, Sicarius commandeered the use of the butcher's room just off the main kitchen. He dumped the gutted deer carcass onto the butchering table and set about skinning and boning it. Martyn continued to read out the rest of the Starcrest adventure as he worked.

  
In his imagination Sicarius was an officer on the ship with the Admiral. Off on an adventure, to thwart the Nurians through cunning and sound military tactics.

  
Sicarius set about finely cutting the meat and organs, and combining it with the marrow from the bones and a generous handful of preserving salts in a large bowl. He spread the resulting mixture out on trays, and put them into the curing chamber to dry and smoke.

  
With the ration bars drying, Sicarius washed down the table and then set about preparing the brace of rabbits that he and Martyn had caught together.

  
As Martyn finished reading, Sicarius finished with the rabbits. He felt a pang of regret that the story was over so soon, but he would be dreaming and reimagining this new story for months.

  
He put the skinned and boned rabbit meat into two bowls, and cleaned up the table and butchering knives. He took one bowl for himself and and handed one to Martyn.

  
“What do I do with this?” asked Martyn.

  
“The cook will prepare it for you if you ask.” Sicarius replied. He headed back through into the kitchen.

  
Martyn followed and chatted to the cook, who agreed to make a raised rabbit and mushroom pie that could be added to the lunch buffet tomorrow.

  
Meanwhile Sicarius had borrowed a skillet and quickly cooked his meal of rabbit and wild greens. Whilst he ate in silence, Martyn burbled on about how awesome the hunting trip had been.

  
Sicarius had to admit that Martyn had tried his best to not be annoying or get in the way during the hunt, and that teaching him how to track and hunt the rabbits and then seeing him so happy to succeed had been gratifying. And Martyn had kept his promise and read the book to him in return.

  
There was no point in getting attached though. Hollowcrest was bound to find out sooner rather than later and that would be that. Martyn would be found a more appropriate companion. Today would provide a pleasant memory to look back on, but no more.

 


	6. Not An Imaginary Friend After All

Emperor Randolph considered the slim figure of the young blond boy dressed in black whom he could see crossing the courtyard below. The boy was carrying a bow in one hand and had a quiver of arrows over one shoulder, and appeared to be heading in the direction of the butts. So, going to an archery lesson?

  
He had dismissed his son's tale of the young assassin in training as yet another imaginary friend, as Martyn had had several over the years. But he could not deny that the young boy below fit the description Martyn had given completely. Maybe he was real after all.

  
Randolph left his paperwork and hurried down and along the same route towards the butts. If the boy were truly that which he had told Martyn he was, then he needed to know more on this special project of Raumesys’.

  
As he caught up to the boy he slowed his pace and called out to him. “Sicarius. Attend me.”

  
The boy stopped and turned to face him. “Yes, Sire.” he replied, and ran over to walk alongside the Emperor.

  
Randolph considered the boy for a few moments as they continued together towards the butts. “I hear tell that you are my assassin in training.” he said.

  
“Yes, Sire.” Sicarius replied.

  
“How long have you been in training?” Randolph asked.

  
“All my life, Sire.” Sicarius replied.

  
“I see. How old are you now?”

  
“Thirteen, Sire.”

  
“Who is responsible for organising your training schedule?”

  
“Lord Commander Hollowcrest, Sire.”

  
“Thank you. I shall let you get on with your training. Nice meeting you, Sicarius.”

  
“Yes, Sire.” replied Sicarius, and he raced off towards the butts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weak. needs revising and padding out with more detail.


	7. Pike

When Sicarius arrived at the library to start his study session the next morning, Martyn was already there waiting for him.

  
“Doing anything I can tag along with today?” asked Martyn.

  
“No.” replied Sicarius, taking out his exercise books and pens and placing them on the table.

  
“Ah well. I’ll just..” Martyn began saying, but Sicarius, who had started to walk over to retrieve a dictionary from the shelf, suddenly turned and grabbed Martyn, clamping one hand over his mouth. He dragged Martyn bodily into the back corner of the library, under a table out of sight of the door.

  
“It’s Pike. Don't make a sound. We need to hide.” Sicarius whispered in Martyn’s ear. He released Martyn and began loosening the screws holding a heating vent grating to the wall.

  
Martyn had been about to object to the sudden manhandling, but the name Pike stopped him cold. He had received many whispered warnings to never let himself be caught alone by Pike, and of the man's sadistic tendencies, from young male servants and army cadets. That Sicarius was scared of Pike too was disturbing.

  
Footsteps sounded. Someone had walked a few paces into the library and stopped.

  
“Sicarius.” announced a male voice that Martyn didn't recognise. “I know you are in here. I can see your books on the table. Hiding won't help you. Be a good boy and come out. Now.”

  
Sicarius had managed to loosen the grating enough to swing it to one side, giving access into the duct behind. He pushed Martyn into the duct, then crawled in after him, pulling the grating back into place behind them.

  
Sicarius pushed Martyn further along the duct, crawling after him. But he could hear the footsteps in the library drawing near to where they hid. He put his hand over Martyn’s mouth to encourage him to silence.

  
Sicarius whispered into Martyn’s ear. “There is nothing you can do to help me. Just stay quiet and hidden until it's over and Pike has gone.”

  
Suddenly the grating was lifted behind them. Martyn watched in horror as Pike reached in, grabbed Sicarius by the leg, and pulled him out of the duct.

  
“Ah, there you are.” Pike said. “Don't bother getting up.”

  
Martyn closed his eyes and covered his ears and tried not to think about what Pike was doing to Sicarius.

* * *

 

As Pike’s footsteps faded away into the distance, Sicarius drew his clothes around himself again and neatened himself up. He paused for a minute to breathe deeply and settle his mind into a calmer state before lifting the grating.

  
Inside the duct, Martyn was distraught. Tears streamed down his cheeks. “I’m sorry,” he sobbed, “I should have moved faster so you could get away. I..”

  
“It does not matter. It is done and in the past. And it is not your fault.” Sicarius told him in his quiet monotone voice.

  
“But he raped you.” Martyn countered. “How can you be so calm?”

  
“Because that is how to survive.” Sicarius replied. “Put your mind elsewhere, and once it is over, put it all aside. I cannot escape Pike, he is one of my tutors. He has raped and tortured me every day since I turned seven.”

  
Martyn’s eyes widened in horror. “Is there nobody to stop him? No tutor should do that to a pupil!”

  
“It is what he is employed to do.” replied Sicarius calmly. “I must be tempered so that I will not break under interrogation. Pike’s role is to subject me to every known form of torture until I can endure without even flinching.”

  
Martyn’s horror turned to outrage at this callous treatment of his friend. “That’s inhuman. How could they do that to you? To plan that into your lessons…”

  
“It is the path that fate has carved for me.” replied Sicarius. He squeezed Martyn’s shoulder, then stood up and went back to his schoolbooks.

 


	8. Enough Is Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter in need of revision.

Martyn hesitated on the threshold of his father’s office, uncertain about how to begin to voice the outrage he felt. Uncertain whether his father would believe him.

  
The Emperor looked up from the paperwork he was engrossed in, to see his son in the doorway, looking like he had been crying. “Martyn, do you want to talk to me? What's up?”

  
Martyn found the words tumbling out of him. “You've got to make them stop training Sicarius. They are doing terrible things to him. Torturing him. I saw… Pike raped him! He said it happened every day. Please. Stop it. Let him have friends and be a normal kid.”

  
Randolph looked into Martyn’s eyes and saw only sincere anguish. A cold anger began to gather in him at the slightest possibility that Martyn spoke the truth. “Do you know where Sicarius is now?” he asked.

  
Martyn shook his head. “He was going to another lesson and gave me the slip. I can't follow him up walls.”

  
Randolph came to a decision. “Right. Let's go and find Hollowcrest. He's been too evasive about this for too long. As Emperor, I have to find out what he's been doing in my name.”

* * *

 

  
Lord Commander Hollowcrest was about to leave his office when the Emperor and Crown Prince showed up at his door. “A word with you.” Randolph said in a not too pleased tone. Hollowcrest led the royals back into his office.

  
“I have asked you several times for further details on the Project Sicarius that I have seen mention of in other files, but you have repeatedly forgotten to supply me those details after promising to do so. I will see the file now, Hollowcrest.” Randolph was in no mood for further evasions.

  
“Yes Sire. Right away.” replied Hollowcrest. He opened his records room door and retrieved a book. Randolph wasn't going to like it. He was not the cold pragmatist that Raumesys had been. But he couldn't hide the Project forever. He handed over the book in silence.

  
Randolph opened the book and skimmed through the pages. What he read made the cold anger he was feeling grow. The pages detailed cruelties and tortures committed upon the boy. Punishments for crimes as petty as smiling, for ancestors’ sake. The further into the book he looked, the worse the listed tortures became.

  
“Where is the boy now?” Randolph asked Hollowcrest in a frigid tone that brooked no refusal. Hollowcrest gulped, Randolph was really not going to like this. He told him anyway. “At this time of day he will be in the dungeons with Pike being tempered. Are you sure you wouldn't prefer to see him after the lesson has finished?”

  
“No. Take us to him now.” Randolph replied in an even more dangerously angry tone.

  
Hollowcrest led the way down into the dungeon, hoping that carrying out Raumesys’ orders would not end up costing him his job.

* * *

 

  
Sicarius forced his thoughts away from what was happening. He would be a soldier, sent out to conquer foreign lands under Admiral Starcrest’s command, in the name of Emperor Martyn. The agony was happening to someone else. Don't think on it just be a soldier. Elsewhere.

  
The door burst open as Hollowcrest, Emperor Randolph and Prince Martyn entered the room.

  
“Cease this at once!” bellowed Randolph at Pike. “You are dismissed from our employ, Pike. If you are not out of the Imperial Barracks in the next hour, a price will be put on your head. Get out!”

  
Pike blanched and dropped the knife be was using to flay strips of skin from Sicarius’ back. “B..but Sire…” he started to say.

  
“Get out!” bellowed Randolph. Pike fled the room.

  
“Shaman, heal the boy.” Hollowcrest requested in a shaky voice as he moved forwards to undo the bonds holding Sicarius to the table. The boy was still staring vacantly into space.

  
As the shaman’s touch slowly closed Sicarius’ wounds, Martyn stroked his hair. “It's okay, we’re here. They’re not going to hurt you any more. Pike is gone.”

  
Sicarius’ gaze slowly returned to focus on the here and now. “Hollowcrest won't let me talk to you.” he said to Martyn in a quiet voice. “I will be punished.”

  
“You are no longer under Hollowcrest’s dubious care.” Randolph told him. “You are under my direct care from now on, and I give you permission to speak to whomsoever you wish.”

  
“No more Pike?” asked Sicarius.

  
“No more Pike.” affirmed Randolph.

  
“Good.” said Sicarius.

  
Martyn helped Sicarius up off the table, and brought him his clothes so he could get dressed.

  
Randolph turned and addressed Hollowcrest. “Project Sicarius is officially over as of now. Sicarius will move into Martyn’s rooms as a companion for the rest of the summer whilst I make arrangements for his future. I shall also consider whether I should take further action against you. Get out of my sight, Hollowcrest.”

 


	9. Small Treasures

At Emperor Randolph's order, the few belongings in Sicarius’ room were quickly gathered up into a couple of crates and carried away to the royal suite.

  
“Do you have anything else you want to retrieve from your old room?” asked Randolph gently.

  
Sicarius regarded Randolph warily for a long moment. Then he scaled the wall of the room and perched in the rafters. He removed a loose stone in the wall and retrieved a small box. He returned to the floor, clutching the box close to his chest.

  
“Can I see?” asked Randolph, holding out a hand.

  
Sicarius clutched the box even closer.

  
“I'm not here to confiscate things from you.” Randolph told him.

  
Sicarius regarded him warily for a minute or three before reluctantly handing him the box.

  
Randolph lifted the lid. Before, he had been filled with anger at how this boy had been treated in the name of the Empire. Now his heart nearly broke in two at the sight of the assassin’s small treasures.

  
A few colouring pencils worn almost to stubs. A small notebook and various other scraps of paper covered all over with sketches. One Starcrest adventure novel so well-thumbed that the binding was failing and the pages coming loose.

  
A few precious remaining fragments of normal childhood hopes and dreams, gathered together and jealously guarded. Kept hidden away out of Hollowcrest’s reach.

  
He closed the box and handed it back to Sicarius.

 


	10. Companions

Sicarius went straight to the back corner of Martyn’s room where his cot bed and crates had been set out and sat with his back to the wall.

  
From this position he warily surveyed the room. He had a clear line of sight to the door, the large window, and the heating vent on the far wall. The wall beside him was easily climbable and the exposed rafters above would provide a good perch. All in all a defensible position.

  
“So. You have free time now.” said Martyn. “What do you want to go do?”

  
“I should go and train.” said Sicarius in a slightly more morose tone than usual. Too much was changing all at one and it was making him feel uneasy. What rules were still in place and what rules were gone? Going training felt like a safe and solid rock amongst quicksand.

  
“Okay, what sort of thing would you normally be practicing today?” asked Martyn. Clearly it would take Sicarius some time to adjust to his new life.

  
“Swimming, diving, knife throwing…” Sicarius started reeling off a list.

  
“Let's start with swimming and diving then. Together. I might not be able to keep up with you, but maybe you can give me some tips?” Martyn offered.

  
“Yes.” replied Sicarius.

  
They headed for the pool. Together.

  
Sicarius started by swimming 100 swift lengths of the pool. Martyn managed a half hearted ten or so lengths at a fraction of the speed before reverting to just splashing about.

  
Sicarius then started dropping a heavy brick down into the deepest part of the pool, and diving in to retrieve it or just move it around the bottom. He could stay down for several minutes, to Martyn’s amazement.

  
“How did you learn to hold your breath for so long?” asked Martyn when Sicarius next surfaced.

  
“A few months of regular practise.” Sicarius replied. “Staying under for slightly longer each session - in shallow water to start with. Breathing exercises to increase lung capacity. Then moving on to working in deeper water.”

  
Martyn started ducking under at the shallow end and trying to stay under for a count of ten heartbeats, then 15, then 20. He then tried staying under as long as he could, until his lungs burned for breath, but found himself being pulled to the surface.

  
“A gradual increase of time. Over several sessions. Not drowning.” stated Sicarius.

  
Martyn got his breath back, then splashed water at him. Sicarius blinked as the water hit him in the face, then stated “This session is complete. Knife throwing is next.”

  
Martyn groaned, but slapped Sicarius’ shoulder good humouredly as they climbed out of the pool to dry off and get dressed.

 

* * *

 

  
Sicarius threw a half dozen daggers in quick succession at the various target dummies around the practice arena. Each hit home in the eye, throat, or heart target of a dummy. He collected the daggers and then held one out hilt first to Martyn

  
Martyn took the proffered dagger and threw it at the nearest dummy. It span in the air and hit the dummy side-on, falling to the floor. Sicarius retrieved the knife.

  
“Find the centre of mass - the point where you can balance it on your finger. Throw through that point to stop the blade from spinning.” advised Sicarius, holding the dagger out to Martyn again.

  
Martyn balanced the knife on his fingertip, then tried again. This time the dagger hit blade first and stuck in the dummy. No where near any marked target. “Yes!” said Martyn, with a huge grin on his face.

  
“Good. Now try for more accuracy.” said Sicarius, retrieving the dagger again.

  
Half an hour later, Martyn was managing to hit the target almost every time from close range, whilst Sicarius practiced multiple simultaneous throws against more distant targets.

* * *

 

  
“The last thing every day is a run round the battlements on the curtain wall.” said Sicarius.

  
“Ugh. You're a worse taskmaster than the physical exercise master at school.” said Martyn. “Joking. I've never been all round the battlements on the curtain wall. It sounds like a long way, but a more interesting run than the arena running track.”

  
“It's more than just a run - there are soldiers and other obstacles to dodge if you want to maintain speed.” replied Sicarius.

  
“Okay, but give me a 5 minute head start.” said Martyn.

  
“Three minutes.” replied Sicarius.

  
“I'll take it.” said Martyn.

  
They climbed up to the battlement walk together at the nearest gate tower.

  
“Okay men, I only get a 3 minute head start on the assassin. Please slow him down so that I stand a chance of not losing the race too badly.” Martyn called to the guards, who saluted him and began passing on the message around the wall.

  
The nearest soldier with a timepiece volunteered himself to time the race. “On my mark, go!” and Martyn raced off along the battlements, soldiers flattening themselves against the wall to let him pass unhindered.

  
Sicarius waited out the three minutes and then started his run on the guard’s call. The soldiers on the wall deliberately set out to obstruct his path and he was forced to leap and dive acrobatically over, under and around them to build and maintain his speed.

  
The soldiers shouted encouragement to Prince Martyn and kept him apprised of how quickly Sicarius was gaining on him. Martyn’s muscles were burning with effort as he forced himself to keep going and not slow down.

  
As the final tower came into view he felt a tap on his shoulder as Sicarius caught up and passed him. Moments later they were both sitting on the tower steps getting their breath back whilst the soldiers offered them water to drink.

  
“The hindrance from the soldiers made for a much improved workout than my normal run.” stated Sicarius. “And you ran well too.”

  
“That was fun.” replied Martyn. “Though I should have held out for a longer head start, seeing as you still caught me. Ugh. I’m completely knackered now though. There better not be anything more strenuous than eating and sleeping left on your schedule.”

  
“That is all the physical exercise for today.” replied Sicarius. “Next, it is time to eat and then I need to perform maintenance on my weapons.”

  
“Food. Sounds good to me.” replied Martyn.

  
They walked back to the royal suite. Together.

 


	11. Another Family Meal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter in need of serious revision. Or possibly deletion as it doesn't really add much. other than an explanation for Sicarius' pickiness with food.

“Why is there an extra place set tonight? Do we have a guest?” asked Lady Regalcrest of her husband.

  
“Yes.” replied Randolph. “I finally got details out of Hollowcrest as to what was being done to Sicarius in the name of the Empire. Suffice to say that the assassin training project is now cancelled. Sicarius will remain here as a companion for Martyn for the summer.”

  
At that moment Martyn entered the suite, with Sicarius following.

  
“That was an awesome afternoon!” announced Martyn. “Sicarius can swim underwater for like hours without breathing! And I learnt to throw a knife! And then we ran round the whole battlements! And now I'm completely starving. When's dinner?”

  
Sicarius stood quietly with his hands behind his back, one eyebrow raised quizzically at Martyn’s outburst.

  
“So this is the mysterious assassin.” said Lady Regalcrest.

  
“Yes ma'am.” replied Sicarius quietly.

  
“Okay boys, dinner will be served shortly. Go and sit at the table.”

  
Sicarius followed Martyn towards the table, but stood there uncertainly as Martyn went to sit down. Martyn looked up at him and realised he was unsure what to do. “Sit here.” he said, patting the chair next to him.

  
Sicarius perched on the edge of the chair and glanced about. He felt exposed - the door was to his back where he couldn't see it - and he was also anxious about what was expected of him in this unprecedented situation. He had no prior experience of anything remotely like a family dinner at all.

  
“What's up?” Martyn whispered to him.

  
“Too exposed.” Sicarius replied quietly.

  
“No one is going to attack us over dinner.” Martyn whispered back.

  
“That is the sort of scenario that I was created to prevent happening here, and to cause to happen elsewhere.” Sicarius replied.

  
Servants started to stream through the door bringing dishes. Sicarius continued to perch uncomfortably, repeatedly glancing behind him to keep an eye out for potential threats. Food was set before them on the table. Whilst Martyn took a large helping of the stewed meat, Sicarius took only the plain steamed vegetables.

  
“Don't you want any of the stew?” asked Lady Regalcrest.

  
“No, ma'am. It has too many strong flavours mixed together.” replied Sicarius. “Hollowcrest would test my ability to detect poisons by having my food spiked at random intervals. Inevitably it would be masked in such a mixture, or in something sweet to hide the bitterness.”

  
“Oh. I can see how that might cause a permanent aversion. Would you like something else? I’m sure Cook could make you something simpler.”

  
“I have dried meat ration bars that I can eat later.”

  
“Was that what you were making from the deer from the hunt the other day?” asked Martyn.

  
“Yes.”

  
Martyn finished his stew and pushed his vegetables around the plate.

  
“Now, Martyn, you do need to eat some vegetables too.” said Lady Regalcrest.

  
Martyn groaned. “But Mum…”

  
“No buts. Vegetables are good for you. Eat up.”

  
“Vegetables are a necessary part of the diet supplying vitamins, minerals and dietary fibre.” Sicarius told Martyn.

  
“Not you too…!” groaned Martyn. He speared a carrot and ate it slowly, pulling a disgusted face.

 

Eventually, Martyn was deemed to have attempted to eat enough vegetables, and the meal could continue. Lady Regalcrest indicated to the servants that the plates could be gathered and the next course brought out. She murmured an extra order to the servant who collected her own plate. The servants brought in a platter of sweet pastries. A bowl of mixed nuts and a bowl of fresh apples were also added to the table.

  
“I thought you might appreciate something less sweet and less easily contaminated.” Lady Regalcrest said to Sicarius.

  
“Yes, ma'am.” he replied, taking a small handful of nuts and a single apple.

  
Martyn meanwhile had helped himself to three different kinds of pastry. “I need extra energy after this afternoon's workout.” he told his mother in response to her disapproving glare.

  
“You will need extra protein to build muscle mass far more than excess energy.” Sicarius told him.

  
“They're delicious, and as I don't have a psycho tutor who puts poison in my food, I like them and can eat them with impunity.” replied Martyn.

 


	12. Evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yet another unpolished unfinshed chapter.

Martyn lounged on his bed, not really concentrating on the book he was ostensibly reading, but instead watching Sicarius cleaning and sharpening his many knives and daggers.

  
Sicarius paused between polishing blades to break off a piece of the dried meat ration bar he was snacking on and pop it into his mouth. He looked calm and relaxed - a huge change from his fidgety awkward nervousness during dinner.

  
“Do… Have you ever had any friends?” Martyn suddenly asked.

  
Sicarius looked up at him, swallowing the piece of bar. “It was not encouraged.” he replied, returning his attention to his polishing.

  
“How could they stop you making friends?” Martyn continued.

  
“Every time anyone became too friendly or kind towards me, Hollowcrest would find out and punish me. And they and their family would be dismissed, or posted to a distant outpost, or otherwise removed from the castle.” Sicarius explained.

  
“That sounds so lonely.” said Martyn.

  
Sicarius didn't reply.

  
“Well we’ve got the rest of the summer together.” said Martyn.

  
Sicarius sighed. “And when the summer ends and you go back to school, you'll be back amongst your friends and forget all about me.”

  
“Never!” was Martyn’s reply. “Don't forget that one day I'll be Emperor and you'll be my Imperial Assassin. We're going to be friends forever.”

  
“Perhaps.” Sicarius murmured.

 


	13. An Attack In The Night

Sicarius lay on his bed wide awake. He was not familiar with the sounds of this room, and so some little creak or click awoke him with a start every time he drifted off. Not to mention Martyn’s occasional snoring.

  
A rather more regular scraping noise came to his notice. He concentrated on identifying it. He opened his eyes with the realisation that someone was undoing the screws holding the heating vent grating to the wall. He looked towards the grating from out of the corner of his eyes.

  
A figure emerged from the grating hole. A faint scent of chloroform found its way to his nose. An attempt to kidnap Martyn?

  
Sicarius leapt into action. Springing from his bed he launched a throwing dagger at the shadowy figure. It hit home and the figure fell with a faint gurgle. He was at the body’s side in time to slow its fall preventing further noise.

  
A man. Sicarius’ dagger had caught him through the throat - a killing blow. And yes, a chloroform soaked rag in his hand.

  
Sicarius turned his attention to the heating duct. Listening intently, he checked for signs of any further attackers in the duct. Satisfied that there were none, he woke Martyn, placing his hand over his mouth to prevent him from making too much noise.

  
“Martyn.” he whispered. “There was an intruder with chloroform in the room. He is no longer a threat but there may still be further assailants. I need to scout out the rest of the suite, but first you must get to a safer place where they won't be looking for you.”

  
Martyn’s stared up at him wide eyed.

  
Sicarius removed his hand from Martyn’s mouth and half-pulled him out of bed. “Into the rafters. If you stand on the chest of drawers you should be able to jump up and catch hold of the beam.” Martyn managed to scramble up into the rafters on the second attempt. Scarius handed him one of his daggers in case he needed to defend himself.

  
Sicarius went to the door of the room and listened intently. He eased the door open a little without a sound and peered through the crack. A dark figure was emerging from the duct behind a grating in the wall of the sitting room outside. Sicarius quietly eased the door open enough to squeeze through. He crept silently along the wall towards the intruder who appeared to be helping a second intruder out of the duct.

  
“Is the Prince secured yet?” the second intruder whispered to the first.

  
“Dunno. Want me to go check?” came the whispered reply.

  
“Nah, Boris is good. He’ll be right along once the Prince is subdued and bound. Stick with the plan.” replied the second intruder.

  
The two of them headed towards the Emperor’s bedroom door. Sicarius shadowed them.

  
They opened the bedroom door, with little attempt at silence. “Get the wife.” said two to one. There was the sound of swords being unsheathed.

  
Sicarius launched a dagger into the back of intruder one, and he collapsed, scrabbling at his back as his last breath gurgled out of him.

  
“Cursed ancestors!” exclaimed intruder two in shock. He turned towards the new threat, and Sicarius threw another dagger, hitting him in one eye obliquely so as not to kill him.

  
Intruder two dropped his sword as both his hands went to his ruined eye. Sicarius rushed over and delivered a knockout blow to two’s head.

  
Emperor Randolph was by this point wide awake and lighting a lamp to see what the commotion was.

  
“They came in through the heating ducts. The one in Martyn’s room had chloroform. These two were drawing swords to attack you in your bed.” Sicarius told him. “This one is still alive for interrogation. He appeared to be the leader of the group.”

  
“Thank you.” Randolph replied. He was extremely grateful to have had the attack thwarted, and yet also horrified that a child could so calmly kill. He pulled on the bellpull to summon guards and servants, then helped Sicarius drag the unconscious attacker out into the sitting room and tie him to a chair.

  
Lady Regalcrest had also awoken. "Is Martyn safe?" she said as she hurried past them towards Martyn’s bedroom door. “He’s in the rafters.” Sicarius told her.

  
At that moment, a dozen assorted officials, servants and guards barged in through the main door. “Sire! What is the emergency?” asked the highest ranking.

  
“There are intruders in the castle. An assassination was thwarted, but they may have accomplices still at large. Raise the alarm and search the castle!” announced Randolph. Soon the alarm bell was tolling loudly, and soldiers were swarming through the building.

  
Lord Commander Hollowcrest was next to enter the royal suite. “Sire. Are you well? The search is underway. How was the attack thwarted?” he asked worriedly.

  
“Sicarius. He heard them entering. He killed two and subdued the third.” replied Randolph. “I presume from his calm and efficient execution of the intruders that you have had him kill before?”

  
“Only condemned criminals awaiting execution before today, Sire, I swear.” replied Hollowcrest.

  
“He's thirteen, man. A child, and already with blood on his hands. Augh. We will discuss this further later.” replied Randolph. “Take the prisoner and the bodies and find out who they are and who is behind the plot.”

  
Hollowcrest rounded up a half dozen soldiers to drag the bodies, living and dead, away.

 

* * *

 

Once the bodies had been removed, and with the general search of the Imperial Barracks not turning up any further attackers, the Royal Suite was temporarily secured by dint of placing heavy items of furniture across all the heating vents, and posting extra guards inside in the dining room in addition to those usually posted outside the main doors.

The royal family returned to their beds to try and get some sleep.


	14. A New Day

Sicarius lay on his cot bed, eyes shut but completely awake. He hadn't slept at all after the night's drama.

He had gone over the previous day's events in his mind repeatedly. That Pike was gone and would no longer hurt him was good, but the Emperor had also said that the whole assassin training programme was cancelled, and that he was now just a companion for Prince Martyn. He wasn't sure what that new duty would entail.

He wasn't sure which of Hollowcrest's rules about what he could and could not do still applied either. Some of the things the Emperor had said to Hollowcrest had implied that he wasn't pleased about his killing of the attackers, or even about there being a trainee assassin at all. Sicarius found the uncertainty over his future unsettling.

The 5 am bell tolled quietly in the distance. Sicarius opened his eyes and sat up. He may as well just get on with his normal morning routine until someone told him to do otherwise. He set his worries aside and concentrated on working through his morning exercises and stretches.

After a while, Martyn awoke. He sat up in bed and quietly watched Sicarius exercise.

"You saved us all." Martyn said. "Last night, if you hadn't been here, they would have killed my parents, and dragged me off to some horrible fate."

Sicarius finished his exercises and stood up.

Martyn got out of bed and hugged Sicarius fiercely. Sicarius, unsure how to react, stood rigid and endured the hug.

"You're my hero." Martyn said, finally releasing him from the hug.

The 6 am bell tolled quietly in the distance.

 


	15. Go Forth And Make Friends

After breakfast, Emperor Randolph called Sicarius into his office.

"Sicarius. I want to thank you for your action last night. You saved my life and those of my family. I am sorry if anything I said in the heat of the moment gave you any impression that I am anything other than very grateful."

Sicarius stared at the floor.

"Tell me your thoughts." Randolph asked the boy, gently.

"You have cancelled my training. You do not approve of me applying my training in the manner that I was taught. You do not appear to want an assassin at all." Sicarius said. “I would never have existed had Raumesys not decreed that I be created to become his assassin. If I am no longer required, then what is to become of me?”

Randolph mused over his question for a few moments before replying. “Your birth and upbringing so far seem to me to have been that of a slave to the Throne rather than a citizen. You have also had to endure unacceptable cruelty, and your social development has been deliberately stunted. Your education needs to be rounded out and made more ... humane.”

Randolph looked down at the boy and smiled. “So. As an Emperor decreed that you be born, then it is only fair that an Emperor is responsible for your care and upbringing. I shall be sending you to school with Martyn to finish your education.”

“And once I come of age?” asked Sicarius.

“And once you come of age,” replied Randolph, “you shall be free to choose what life you wish to lead, as any free citizen of the Empire is able.”

“I can be a soldier?” asked Sicarius.

“If you want to be a soldier, yes, you can enlist.” replied Randolph. “Or if you wish to make more use of your assassin training, I'm sure the Intelligence department would be more than happy to make use of your skills as a spy. Or you may find that some other life appeals, once you have had a chance to gain a wider experience of the world. You don't have to choose what you will be right now. But you will get to choose.”

"Good." said Sicarius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, fragments of the follow-up school story already exist. They are however in need of complete rewriting, as they no longer fit with the events of this story.


End file.
